


Condoms, Jason. Ever Heard Of Them?

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: Alpha, Omega, And Pup [11]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Family, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 16:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18182927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: Dickie's just about fed up with his still not bonded mate.





	Condoms, Jason. Ever Heard Of Them?

Jason was reading quietly on the couch. Ten year old Thomas was at school and five year old Mary and Catherine were taking a much needed nap after their dual tantrum when Jason had picked them up from morning kindergarten.

Dick had been exhausted with the twins so Jason had taken the day off to help out. Now, Dick was in the master bathroom, the twins were asleep, and Thomas was at school which meant Jason was free to prop his feet up on the coffee table and flip idly through a car magazine.

That is, until Dick tossed a small packet into his lap.

“What’s this?” Jason asked, picking it up and looking up at the Omega who stood by the couch, arms crossed over his chest.

“Condoms, Jason,” Dick replied coolly, expression giving nothing away. “Ever heard of them?”

Jason raised an eyebrow. “What brings this up all of the sudden?”

He just barely reacted in time to catch the stick Dick tossed at his head. He flipped it over, staring down at the little smiley face, not understanding for several seconds. Until it clicked and he slowly looked up at Dick.

“You gotta be kidding,” he whispered, getting to his feet and placign his hands on Dick’s shoulders, still clutching the pregnancy test. “Really?!”

“If it’s twins,” Dick said slowly, expression still eerily blank. “I’m going to castrate you.”

Jason winced, holding up his hands in defense. “How about no?” he asked. “I think condoms are good enough.”

“Condoms break,” Dick deadpanned.

Jason chuckled, holding up his hands in defense. “Alright, alright. Point made. But it looks like we’re having four kids!”

“Oh gosh,” Dick murmured, taking a seat on the couch, Jason following suit. “We’re turning into Bruce.”

Jason soffed. “Yeah, but at least all of our kids are biologically.”

Dick snorted loudly. “Yeah, fair point. How are we going to tell Cath and Mary? And Thomas?”

Jason frowned. “What do you mean?”

“Thomas literally  _ ran away _ when we had Catherine and Mary,” he pointed out, placing a hand on his stomach. “What if the girls do the same thing?”

Jason gave a small laugh, reaching over to take Dick’s hands between his. “Dickie, you’re stressing out about something that one, might not even happen, and two, is nine months away.”

“But-”

“We’ll explain it to them,” Jason said gently. “And Thomas can help explain it too. After all he’s been through the same situation.”

“But what if they still don’t understand?”

“They will,” Jason promised. “We’ll explain it, Dick. And we’ll keep them involved and let them help.”

Dick nodded slowly. “Yeah, alright. I’m just-”

“Mother-henning?” Jason said, grinning when Dick swatted his arm.

“Shut up,” he mumbled.

“So,” Jason said, leaning back and throwing an arm around Dick’s shoulders as the Omega snuggled up next to him. “I presume you're going to keep going with your naming theme of mother father pairs?”

“What if I am?” Dick asked.

“I presume you’ll be naming this one John, if it’s a boy?”

“And if it’s a girl?” Dick asked.

“Hopefully if it’s a girl you’ll let me name her.”

Dick chuckled, leaning over to kiss Jason’s cheek. “We’ll see. For now, let’s just lay together until the girls get up.”

“Daddy!”

Jason chuckled. “No rest for the wicked, huh?”

“I’m pregnant,” Dick said. “Which means you get to go get them.”

“Oh boy,” Jason said with a grin. “I sure am looking forward to hearing that excuse for the next nine months.”

“Love you too!” Dick called after him.


End file.
